This invention relates to providing a system for improved storage and support of outdoor items used while camping. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for improved storage and support of outdoor items used while camping, which preferably incorporates a shovel as the primary means of enclosure and support.
Individuals camping in the wilderness often utilize items that, by their nature or function, necessitate support or storage above the ground, such as, for example, lanterns, toilet paper, garbage bags, water jugs, etc. Typically, the person hangs such camping items on a tree, or some form of stand, so that the object is elevated by an amount above the ground for the object's intended use. This is not always possible when no tree or support is available for such a purpose. Often, the transport and erecting of such a temporary support may be inconvenient, representing an additional piece of equipment to be hauled to the campsite. In addition, many persons carry a shovel while camping for a multitude of purposes, including trenching around a tent, digging a latrine, moving rock from under a tent location, trenching for a fire, putting out a fire, etc. It would be of great benefit to campers to provide an enhanced shovel system that provides both support and digging functionality within a single tool.